


Camping - Shudderkin

by RemusSweaters



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M, The Dead Men (Skulduggery Pleasant), shudderkin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusSweaters/pseuds/RemusSweaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dead Men stay the night in tents on a mission during the war against Mevolent and Anton Shudder has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping - Shudderkin

**Author's Note:**

> Shudderkin is so cute and there aren't enough fics about them out there.

Larrikin crawled out of his tent and into the chill evening air. He walked over to the other Dead Men sat around the fire. Dexter and Saracen were talking to each other, Hopeless joining in every now and then. Skulduggery, Ghastly and Shudder sat next to each other, one of them breaking the awkward silence every once in a while before they slipped back into quiet. He sat down between Ghastly and Shudder, smiling at them and wrapping an arm around Anton’s shoulders, bringing them closer together. His body tensed instantly at Larrikin’s touch and Larrikin retracted his arm. Ghastly and Skulduggery watched all this and glanced at each other before returning their gaze to the odd pair. Larrikin looked down at the ground, avoiding everyone’s gaze. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. I’ve hugged Anton a million times before, why is now any different? He thought. Why am I blushing?

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” Larrikin asked, looking around at his comrades. Ghastly and Skulduggery glanced at each other once again before both directed their gaze at Shudder who promptly glared back at them. “Am I missing something here?” Larry asked, furrowing his brows.

There was silence.

Then Ghastly broke it with his hoarse voice. “Anton here has something he’d like to confess.” He grinned. Larrikin looked at Shudder.  
“There is nothing you need to know.” Anton stated.  
“Come on Anton, we all know how you feel.” Skulduggery added smugly.  
“Would somebody please explain what’s going on?” Larrikin exclaimed, raising his voice.  
“Dexter and Saracen are in love.” Shudder muttered. Ghastly glared at him. Dexter and Saracen were too busy making out to notice.  
“That’s quite obvious Anton, now please inform Larrikin about how you feel.” Ghastly said sternly, a hint of mischief to his voice.

“Anton what is going o-“ Larrikin was silenced by the feeling of Anton’s lips on his, kissing him gently.  
Larrikin was in too much shock to do anything other than just sit there, eyes wide in bewilderment. Anton moved away and looked down at the fire, a blush on his normally fully composed features. When Larrikin finally gained the ability to speak he could only manage a teasing comment.   
“My, my, who would ever have thought we’d see the day when Anton Shudder blushed.” He chuckled mockingly. Anton punched him lightly on the arm.   
“Shut up.” He grumbled, still avoiding eye contact with anyone.  
“But sweetie, you should know by now that nothing, except for perhaps kissing me, can make me shut up.” Larrikin teased, feeling Ghastly and Skulduggery’s curious gaze on him.  
“Sweetie?!” Anton exclaimed angrily.  
“Don’t try to deny your feelings for me now, right after you’ve kissed me.”  
“How about we forget that ever happened because you obviously don’t feel the same way, as you didn’t kiss me ba-“  
“Anton are you blind!?” Ghastly cut him off.  
“He’s been flirting with you ever since he joined the Dead Men!”  
“Is this true?” Anton asked as he looked at Larrikin.  
“Well I’ve flirted with all of you guys, but mostly you, yes.” Larrikin told him, deciding there was no point in denying it.

“Why?” Anton’s next question caught him off guard.  
“What?” Larrikin asked, his brow creasing.  
“Why flirt with me more, I’m the least likely to flirt back.”  
“That’s true. Dexter and Saracen always flirted back. Dexter even kissed me once. But can’t you see, I’m in love with you Anton.”  
It was Shudder’s turn to be shocked into silence.   
“You... What?!” This was the first time Larrikin had seen Anton completely bewildered,  
“I, Larrikin, love you, Anton Shudder.”

Larrikin heard a chuckle escape Ghastly’s lips and turned to look at him. “What?”  
“It’s taken you two, what? 60 years? To admit your love for each other.” He grinned.  
“Oh shut up, You’ve known Skulduggery for longer and you can’t admit to him that you love him, even though he has a wife.” That shut him up. Although Larrikin had no confirmation that his theory was true until then.  
He turned back to Shudder and took his hands in his. Anton was still in shock and was unable to do anything but stare at Larrikin.  
“Anton, sweetie?” Anyone home?” He snapped out of his shock and grumbled angrily, “Don’t call me sweetie.”  
“There’s the Anton I know and love.” Larry grinned.

“You seriously love me? This isn’t another one of your jokes?” He asked, his voice filled with suspicion.  
“What will it take to make you believe me?” He asked, already knowing the answer and pressing his lips against Anton’s before he could respond. Anton kissed him back tentatively as Larrikin wrapped his arms around his neck, Anton’s arms snaking their way around his waist. Sadly, Larrikin thought, the kiss had to end, because even sorcerers need to breathe.  
As they panted for breath Larrikin looked into Shudder’s stunningly dark eyes.   
“Was that the first time you’ve been kissed?” He asked and Anton nodded solemnly.  
“My, my, for someone as good looking as you...” Larrikin trail off as Anton blushed slightly.

“Guys, we should all get some sleep.” Hopeless said, gaining everyone’s attention. They nodded and put the fire out before returning to their tents, Dexter and Saracen sneaking into the same one.  
Larrikin lay in his tent feeling cold without Anton’s arms around him or his lips on his. After an hour of restless sleep he crawled into Anton’s tent and lay down next to him, snuggling into the taller man’s side. Shudder smiled, his eyes still closed as he wrapped an arm around Larrikin, hugging him gently. They both slept peacefully that night, without the usual nightmares that haunt their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Also I may continue this if people want me too.  
> Remus out. xxx


End file.
